Dean Sophie and the Unrequited Love
by micedesignsltd
Summary: I looked at the internet and saw what was missing: some good old Hophie fanfiction. So I decided to fill the gap. Here it is... What I would look for in an SGE fanfic. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! I started writing because I love reading fanfiction, and there seems to be a horrible lack of Hophie out there. I don't think there's going to be any smut, as such, but this isn't going to be _totally_ family friendly, either. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SGE, or any of its characters or events. But I bet you already knew that, you clever reader.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dates, Resentment and Chocolate Pie.**

Sophie of Woods Beyond was upset. And she had no idea why. Well, maybe she did. She'd never admit that to herself, though. Let me give you some insight, as your benevolent narrator.

You see, Hort of Bloodbrook, currently residing as history teacher in the School for Good and Evil, had a date. That fact alone was odd in itself. But it just so happened that this date was Sophie's personal least favourite student: Nicola of Woods Beyond.

 _Really_ , Sophie thought, _That girl shouldn't be let near a civilised community, let alone the most prestigious school in the Endless Woods…_

She was shaken out of her reverie by a loud, rather brash knock on the door. Sighing, she took the slices of cucumber off her eyes and strode across her chambers to open it. She was mildly surprised to see the object of her distress – not the girl, the other one – standing on the threshold. Hort raised an eyebrow at the sight of her beauty-masked face and silky robe.

 _He really shouldn't be surprised._

"Well, what happened? Coming crying to me after your date witnessed your _hideous_ table etiquette? Or did you just realise what a _boorish, unrefined, village girl_ she is?" Sophie drawled, a knowing smirk on her face. "Honestly, it's astonishing how you can settle for the likes of her after you've been in my company," she added with a forced light-heartedness.

Hort cleared his throat, cutting Sophie's tirade short. "Well, actually I was, um, wondering what to wear. And seeing as you're such an, er, expert…"

"Yes, yes, you want my worldly advice." She tried to conceal her disappointment. _What is wrong with you? It's not as if you – like him or something. Is it?._

Shaking her head to clear it of unwelcome, downright rebellious thoughts, she gave him the once-over (trying not to notice his toned muscles and thick ebony hair). "Let's see… Well, the pants will have to go. I may have some decent men's clothes back here…"

* * *

Later that night, Sophie was gazing idly out the window when she saw two shadows pass that of a deserted corridor of Evil castle. If she strained her ears she could hear chimes of laughter carried on the wind, and later, unmistakable sounds of pleasure.

She turned away in disgust.

 _You don't like him. You're just… Protective, that's all._

* * *

Dot was visiting her friends at school for a week, on a break from her quest. Searching (in vain) for a new school master was getting on the coven's nerves, and they had all agreed that they needed a little time off. Hester and Anadil were in some tourist hotel in Ooty, but Dot had opted to stick to her roots.

So here she was, back in 66 Malice Tower (her presence alone had had the current residents scurrying out – apparently being in a fairy tale had its quirks), just about to settle down with a few prize-worthy pieces of chocolate, when the door burst open. There was a flurry of blonde, and then she was smothered in a hug.

"Hello, darling… Don't want to bother you… Heard you were back… Dying of boredom…" This was about as much as Dot discerned from the moments that followed.

"Where's Hort?" she garbled tactlessly, her mouth already full.

Sophie's face fell. "Ah, well, he's a bit, er, tied up, if you know what I mean. With his new _girlfriend_." She sniffed at that statement. "Not that I care, I'm just – "

"Would you like some chocolate pie?" Dot interrupted, understanding totally for once.

The last shred of Sophie's dignity was lost as the expression on her face turned desperate. She sighed. "Yes, please."

With that, she plopped down onto the bed next to Dot's, and the friends proceeded to eat and chat their (or more accurately, Sophie's) sorrows away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed** **my** **first ever chapter of fanfiction! Let me know if they're too short, or something. As to the plot of this story... There is none. I have a basic idea in my head, and I'm just going to go with it, and try to make it as long-winded as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapters 2: Arguments, Confusion and Ridiculously Large Wardrobes**

Hort dodged a shoe. There couldn't be much more of them. There was already about thirty pairs scattered haphazardly around Dean Sophie's bed chamber. _Whoosh_. Thirty and a half. Hort sighed. He hated getting into arguments with Sophie. Especially when he didn't know what they were about (which was often). _Whoosh._ Thirty-one.

"HOW MANY SHOES DO YOU HAVE BACK THERE?" he finally yelled, losing his temper.

"I HAVE A WHOLE FLOOR DEDICATED TO CLOTHES! YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU WEREN'T TOO BUSY SNOGGING!" came the shrill reply.

 _Whoosh. Whoosh._ Thirty-two. Hort sighed again. He was utterly confused (also often). One minute they were chatting over a, er, _fulfilling_ lunch of steamed asparagus and beetroot, the conversation fell on Nicola, and the next... BAM. She'd blown up. It was befuddling him. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Wait... Are you _jealous_?" He didn't even try to keep the sadistic glee from his voice. He _was_ Evil, after all.

There was a bang, a final _whoosh_ of a stiletto, and Sophie came storming out of her shoe closet. She looked very pretty this way; emerald eyes blazing, hair all mussed up.

 _Pull yourself together, man. You're over her... You have a girlfriend._

Hort didn't expect what happened next.

 _Smack._ As he rubbed his sore cheek, she smiled imperiously, reminding him of who else was Evil. "That was for assuming that _I_ would be in love with _you_." He mistook the horrified look on her face for disgust. "And also for fun," she added as an afterthought.

He tried to come up with a comeback, but the tension had fizzled away. He settled for laughing instead. Her impish grin grew wider.

"Don' laugh yet, mister. Someone needs to help me clean up this mess."

* * *

In Sophie's books, 'helping' meant doing all the work while she sat by sipping champagne. So, while Hort sorted through peep-toes and pumps, she reclined on her chaise lounge and gave orders. And so the day went by. Occasionally he gave her dirty looks. Occasionally she gave him anxious ones. Trying to gauge if he'd believed her when she'd denied the, um, _feelings._

 _It's preposterous_ , she told herself. _I'm the queen of Evil, I don't have_ feelings. _And I'll prove it._

"Well, would you look at the time? The wolves will howl for dinner soon. Any... Plans with - " she forced it out, a smile plastered on her face - "Nicola?"

Hort glanced up at her. "Uh, no, actually. She's gone home for the holidays to visit her father."

"Oh." Sophie sat for a minute in silence. _Oh, darn it._ "Well, would you like to join me? Can't stand the solitude, you know... Better off..."

He hesitated briefly, and her heart fell. _No it didn't, I'm just hungry._ Then he smiled, and it soared. _I... Have nothing to say for myself._ "Sure," he said. "Why not? A meal between old friends."

Sophie smiled as convincingly as possible. "Yes. Between old friends."

Her stomach plummeted as she came to a realisation.

 _Oh, shit. I'm in love with Hort._

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, realisations. You get them in every good romance.**

 **On another note, you know how I said at the start, something along the lines of 'NO SMUT'? Well, uh, I may break that promise in the not-too-distant future. Just warning you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, something smutty this way comes! Avert your eyes! Or skip the chapter, that's easier! I'll keep it tasteful. But look on the bright side! Hophie!**

 **Also, I've come up with a format, though belatedly. I'm going to have nine or ten short chapters, if that's alright with all you readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Passion, Guilt and Summer**

Hort laughed, though he forgot what the joke was immediately after. It was hypnotising, looking into those eyes. _Not that I love them or anything, they're just... Nice._

. 

Sophie smiled when Hort laughed at her joke, though she'd already forgotten what it was.

 _Oh you fool, you're doomed._

Hort gazed at Sophie's golden locks shining in the evening sun on her balcony. _She's got class, and you appreciate it, that's it._

 _Wait. Since when do you appreciate_ class _?_

. . 

Sophie eyed Hort's hands surreptitiously as he ate. She wondered where they'd gotten so chafed. It was... Endearing.

 _Doomed doomed doomed._

.  . 

Hort took in Sophie's white teeth biting her red lips, her shining hair tumbling over her shoulders, her luminous eyes twinkling merrily from beneath her thick lashes.

 _Damn this._

He leaned over and kissed her. She uttered a noise of surprise, and he thought he'd made a terrible mistake, but then she kissed him back enthusiastically. He could have whooped for joy. The loyalty in him thought of Nicola briefly, but the more prominent Evil in him forgot all about her.

A couple of seconds later they were standing, and her arms were around his neck, and his hands were on her waist. He broke away quickly.

"This is stupid," he breathed.

"Suicidal," she whispered, and she opened the first button on his shirt. He grinned, and kissed her again, undoing the zip on her dress. Within moments it was off, as was his shirt. He backed her against the wall and lowered his mouth to her neck. As he kissed his way down to her collarbone, she let out a sound that fell somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

Sophie wrapped her legs around his waist, and it was his turn to make a noise he hadn't known he was capable of making. Hort saw stars when she reached down to undo the buckle of his belt. Then the button of his trousers. Then the zipper. His pants slid to the floor.

He slid his hands up to her breasts, and was hindered by the lacy fabric of her bra. She took care of that by reaching behind her back to undo the clasp. He groaned as he took her in. She smiled mischievously and reached downwards. Her hand closed around him. His eyes closed and he gasped. Somewhere, far away, he heard her laugh.

Soon enough, their last articles of clothing had joined the rest of their garments on the floor. As Hort positioned himself above Sophie's entrance, he looked into her eyes, wide with lust and anticipation.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"When you are," she cheekily replied.

All playfulness was lost as he slowly sank into her. They gasped simultaneously, and when Sophie had adjusted, he began to move. They lost themselves in the waves of pleasure, and eventually crumpled to the floor.

It could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours later when Sophie looked up at him, smiled, and said, "What an interesting start to the summer holidays."

. 

**A/N: After trying smut out, and getting some constructive criticism, I've decided not to do much of it any more. It's just not really my thing, and also not suitable for the audience I'm targeting. So... Let this chapter be the first and the last. Maybe in a few years, in some other fanfiction, I'll do it again. Maybe not. Anyway, you're safe for a good while.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... Sorry if any** **of you** **were expecting something more family-friendly.**

 **Just in case you** **haven't** **noticed, this isn't canon. I basically ignored everything that happened in QFG, except the introduction of Nicola (by the way, if you ship Nicola X Hort, you probably shouldn't be here).**

 **Also, I haven't mentioned that I'd love to get reviews. Let me hear what you have to say about my writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sunbathing, Mocktails and Falling in Love**

The next few days passed as if nothing had happened. Hort went about his job, Sophie went about hers. They met for lunch, and conversation was as playful and light-hearted as usual.

Though, Hort could have sworn that he felt her emerald gaze on him when his back was turned. When he turned to see, all that remained was a hint of a smirk on Sophie's face.

* * *

Sophie looked out at the (sort-of) sunny late morning and smiled.

 _What a wonderful day to go down to my Beach._

It _just so happened_ that she chose the precise time that Hort emerged from the castle after his _ridiculously_ late breakfast to don her most flamboyant swimsuit, grab a wide-rimmed hat (it rained a good deal on Evil Shore), and flounce down to the sludge-covered sands, AKA, 'Sophie's Beach'.

* * *

The first thing Hort saw when he came out for his mid-morning stroll after his comfortably belated brunch was an open sunlounger.

Towel laid out, umbrella spread.

 _Suspicious._

Evil students never went down to the obnoxiously renamed shore.

Not unless it gave them an opportunity to jeer at Evers.

And _certainly_ not to... Sunbathe, if that's what you would call it in this weather.

That's when Hort saw the creamy ivory hand sticking out the side of the lounger, complete with 'Rafal Red'-painted nails tapping on a glass of cucumber mocktail.

 _That little fink. She set this all up! She knows my schedule. She knew I'd..._

Resigning to his fate, Hort strode across the beach muttering about girlfriends and friends with ulterior motives, trying to regain as much dignity as possible.

Which wasn't much.

He could just _imagine_ the sly grin on that golden head as she anticipated his approach.

As he sat on the chair across from her (just conveniently placed there, where it would never be in Sophie's usual state of impeccable order), he didn't have to imagine. She was right there, smiling cheekily at him, her lovely eyes hidden by oversized sunglasses (not much else hidden by her skimpy blood-red bikini). He gulped.

"Ah, Hort. Come to enjoy our beautiful weather with me?"

Hort glanced up at the tumultuous sky above, and then across the bridge, where the sun sparkled and a rainbow arched.

"You mean Good's beautiful weather," he remarked drolly.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Sophie, seemingly offended (she usually was when their rival school came up). "One needs a bit of rain in their life to be _truly_ evil, don't you think?"

She lowered her glasses, finally revealing those sparkling gems, and his stomach plummeted.

And then she kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

Her tongue entered his mouth,and a battle for dominance ensued. When Sophie had won (obviously), she pulled away, smiling.

"Want to take this somewhere else?"

When she took his hand and intertwined their fingers, Hort's heart dropped as he came to a realisation.

 _Oh shit, I'm_ still _in love with Sophie._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all! I hope you're liking my story so far.**

 **Except, I have no way to know so please review! Take pity on your hard-working narrator!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter - as of yet, I have no idea whatsoever what it's about.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Untidiness, Staffroom Antics and Confessions**

When Sophie woke up, she was in a strange bed, in a strange (and extremely messy) bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, but still managed to look cluttered. Other than the wardobe (presumably empty, considering the amount of clothes on the floor) and the bed, there was just a simple night table, holding two small portrait prints.

One was a First Year portrait of Nicola, looking scared and unsure in her Evil uniform. Sophie frowned.

The object of the other, larger print caused her smile to return, though.

It was a portait pf her, with her hair in an intricate updo and a placid smile on her face. She recognised it as her EverNever Handbook portrait. She'd had no idea that he'd kept it.

At that, Sophie turned to her companion, propping herself up on her elbow. He had just woken, blinking blearily at her.

"Mornin'."

She smiled and snuggled into him. After a moment, she motioned to the bedside table.

"Does your _girlfriend_ know that my portait is bigger than hers?" she asked, smirking smugly.

"She's never been in here. Nobody has," Hort replied, yawning.

As if it was no big deal that the first person to sleep in his bed was _not_ his girlfriend .

Sophie's smugness went to a whole other level at that.

* * *

When Hort and Sophie walked into the Clearing (the school's summer staffroom) for lunch, it was clear that the other assorted teachers, Deans and assistants were aware of the previous day's... Debauchery.

It was also clear that they expected them to do what Evers do, and act like nothing had happened.

Sophie and Hort were _not_

Instead Sophie grabbed her usual breakfast (beetroot smoothie) off a nymph and sat next to Hort. He draped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head, and proceeded to bite into his bacon sandwich.

It is and understatement to say that the teachers overreacted to this simple display of affection. Professor Anemone choked on her fruit salad, and Dean Dovey spat out her hot chocolate. Manley spilled his steaming gruel all over himself. Princess Uma just smiled and gossiped to the garden birds.

It was only a little while before Emma approached hesitantly, not willing to to miss the next juicy bit of gossip (being a boarding school teacher in the summer quickly became boring).

"Am I correct in thinking that you were in a relationship until this summer?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Hort replied curtly.

"And - I assume that Sophie is your new girlfriend?"

 _"No_ ," said Sophie sharply, though it broke her heart to say so.

It would have been a very intimidating response if her voice had not quivered slightly.

Hort looked down at her, concerned.

 _Now look what you've done,_ she berated herself.

"Well, um... Alright." Professor Emma Anemone scampered away, presumably to tell the rest of the staff how Dean Sophie was so obviously in love with Professor Hort.

Sophie sighed.

 _You idiot._

* * *

As Hort and Sophie strolled the grounds, he kept on replaying their earlier conversation in his head. Something about her attitude had been distinctly... Fishy. It unsettled him.

"Um... Are you alright?" he asked.

Sophie looked up at him.

"Yes, yes. Just not feeling too well, that's all."

Hort took in her flushed skin and disheveled hair.

 _Yes, that's it. She's ill. No need to read too far into it._

But Hort had read too far into it a long time ago, and his nerves were steeled.

"I, uh, I know that this is just fling, just a bit of fun and all; I've totally been over thinking things and stuff, but, uh, I love you."

He braced himself for the slap, or the verbal abuse, but none came. There was just silence. He dared himself to look at her. She was staring at him, pretty eyes shining.

"I get that you don't feel the , I just, I -"

Sophie cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He looked down at her, dazed. She smiled faintly up at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: In case anyone is wondering why neither Sophie nor Hort spare any thoughts for Nicola, here's your answer:**

 **They are both very, very Evil.**

 **I think that sometimes people underestimate Hort just because he has a soft spot for Sophie.**

 **But remember, he got dropped into that sludge for a reason!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S. A bit of Tagatha coming in the not-too-disant future...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, my lovelies! Those of you still here, I admire your patience! How are you all? Did you enjoy Book 5 (which completely restored my faith in Hophie, by the way)? Sophie is utterly and completely my new favourite character. Anyway, I was reading back over the last few chapters to catch myself up (that's sad, isn't it), and I just noticed how many grammar mistakes I have! I'm not going to go back and correct them, because that really is a lot of hassle to simply change 'and' to 'an' or 'lounge' to 'longue'.**

 **Enjoy, darlings!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Kings, Queens and Excited Journalists**

* * *

"Tedros, dear, I need to get into the bathroom at some stage. You don't want me showing up at the school smelling like Graveyard Agatha, do you?"

Agatha's prince - _king_ , she kept forgetting that - poked his golden head around the door. " _Queen_ Graveyard Agatha, you mean," he said, grinning. "And -" she cursed under her breath, knowing what he was about to say "- You're welcome to join me, you know."

She glared at him, about to sternly refuse and admonish such conduct from the king of Camelot - when it suddenly started raining rose petals. She sputtered, looking at Tedros, but noticed her finger, glowing gold against her will. He looked at her, his most smug smile on his lips, and parroted Yuba's teaching dutifully to her:

 _"Magic follows emotion."_

Agatha sighed, and reluctantly took Tedros' outstretched hand. "I suppose we still have an hour or so before the carriage comes."

* * *

Exactly two hours later - neither of our young heroes were particularly punctual people - their Royal Majesties the King and Queen of Camelot stepped out the palace gates, looking hastily dressed but regal all the same. His Majesty was resplendent in his signature royal blue, Excalibur (which he had most definitely pulled from the stone on his coronation day) hanging proudly at his side. Queen Agatha, meanwhile, was the picture of understated beauty, in a simple navy gown reminiscent of her school days, her hair floating around her shoulders and adorned by the magnificent crown of the queen.

The young Camelot Courier reporter watched from the crowds in awe, her pen scribbling uselessly in her notepad, as the King rested his hand idly on his wife's waist, both of them smiling serenely. He bent down to whispered to her, all business like, and she nodded. The reporter nearly fainted from their wonderfulness. The Queen held this thoughtful expression for an admirable second, before bursting out into helpless giggles, her cheeks scarlet. He smiled fondly at her, lithe fingers playing absently with her raven hair.

They reached the carriage stationed just outside the castle grounds, and practically fell into it. As it pulled away, the reported could see it shaking rather alarmingly.

This time she _did_ faint.

* * *

 **Well? Very risque, I know. And, speaking of the 's' word (whatever you interpret that to be), I'm thinking of writing some of that again? I wouldn't be breaking any oaths, since it has technically been a year(ish) and I said I'd wait a few years... What do you think? Let me know!**


End file.
